For Keanu
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash: CLex first time. Friends at the movies.


TITLE: For Keanu (of the **_Don't Stand So Close to Me_** series)   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 to R   
SUMMARY: CLex first time. Friends at the movies.   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
FEEDBACK: As always, it's oh so yummy and inspiring! :)   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com   
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: The **_Don't Stand So Close to Me_** series is just a pretentious little gimmick I came up with to satisfy myself. It's a bunch of stories that I am writing that are single-minded [no chapters nor sequels {I don't think}] and always about first time CLex.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Also, if there are more than 45,000 people in Smallville, then there is bound to be more than one theatre. Therefore I have mention of three. **'Rogue' never happened.**   
AUTHOR'S THANKS: Thanks to Fernando [faithxangel] my **wonderful **beta reader and Lyle Brown, my go-through guy. 

* * *

**For Keanu**

Clark was incredibly giddy and trying not to show it, but he could see by the smirk on Lex's face that, well… It more than showed. 

He shoved his ticket stub in his pocket and gave his friend a wide grin, wondering for only about the millionth time why the older boy looked away as he did. It was like a habit with Lex, and it only seemed to be when Clark grinned, nobody else. 

Lex shook his head slowly at his friend's vivacity. 

"I'm excited," Clark began. "So what? I've been looking forward to this." He immediately blushed and looked away, knowing that he had said too much. He sometimes did that around Lex: said too much. About how much he liked the other boy's company. Clark figured that was alright, it made Lex happy, after all, to know that _someone _enjoyed his company. Just as long as he didn't slip up about how much he liked the _boy_. Or just why he had been looking forward to today. 

_Hmmm…_

Spending time with Lex in a darkened theater, sitting right beside him, wondering how many times he could get away with a_ccidentally _touching a hand or brushing against a leg. 

Yeah. Slipping up about that might not be such a good thing. 

Lex, still averting his eyes, didn't notice the blush and stepped up to the concession counter. "You need to get a life, Kent. This movie can't be worth that much excitement." 

_It's not the movie, Lex. It's the company._ Clark smiled a little sadly and Lex turned just in time to catch the expression. "What?" 

Clark shook his head. "Nothing. What are you getting?" 

Lex surveyed the goodies under the glass with a despairing look. "Uh… yuck. Big no. You want something, though? My treat." 

"I brought money." 

"You insisted on paying for your ticket. That I could handle. But I buy food." 

"This isn't a date, Lex." Clark swallowed. _No matter how much I wish it was._ On a date they could be touching, and touching would be good. Very good. 

Lex sighed. "Consider it a minor replacement for the truck in my garage." 

The truck in his… "You still have that thing?" 

Lex gave him one of those all too regal '_of course, you silly cad_' looks. "I'm merely awaiting the full restoration of your father's mental abilities before passing it on." 

"Lex, it's been months." 

Lex turned back to the counter, conveniently not answering. "What do you want?" 

Clark looked down at the morsel wrapped in wool dress pants, perfectly curved and, oh, so touchable. _The tastiest snack and it's not for sale._

Now where did that come from? Bad, Clark! 

"Kent?" 

He thought for a moment. "Goobers." 

Lex laughed. "Fits you. Your preference of carbonated poisons?" 

"Pepsi." 

Lex caught the attention of the concessionaire. "One box of Goobers, a large Pepsi, a medium water and-" 

Lex glanced over his shoulder at Clark. "Popcorn, too?" 

"No, thanks." 

He turned back to the counter. "And one medium popcorn. Hold on a sec." Lex turned and appraised Clark from head to toe, making the farmboy squirm a little. Blue eyes narrowed. 

"What?" Clark asked nervously. 

"Are you _sure _you don't want any?" 

"Sure, I'm sure." 

Lex sighed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath. He paid, they grabbed their munchies and headed for the designated one of four theatre rooms. "Where do you want to sit?" 

_Somewhere private_. "In the back?" 

Lex frowned at him as they drew closer to the end of the hall, and for a moment he seemed to be contemplating. 

_Yes, Lex. Make-out center. I want to sit with you in the back and hope to God that some of this attraction rubs off on you so that we can grope and french._

Instead he just said, "Please?" 

Lex shook his head. "You definitely don't get out enough." He held open the door for Clark. 

_He thinks I don't know what happens up there._ He smiled. _ I could _show_ him that I do._

With the way he was feeling he was glad it was already pretty dark. He didn't want to have to explain blushes or any other inappropriate physical reactions to his friend. 

The theatre was small, the smallest of the three in town, and also the oldest. With Smallville's rise in population, the _Il Teatro Grandioso_, known to the natives of Smallville as the 'Old Grand', exchanged hands and had been recently updated to accommodate to the new owners' wishes. It still had the same four rooms, but now all of them had stadium seating, which meant plush chairs, higher seating- equaling better views and no worries of big-hairdo ladies- more room, and more _customers_. 

There had also been a sudden change in the films the theatre ran through their projectors. It still played old movie matinees on Sunday afternoons, and various horror films on Saturdays, but now only movies that had already been out for a few months came through on the weekdays and nights, justifying the cheaper ticket prices and, unfortunately, the more expensive foods. This worked to bring out more of the rural folk, and the Old Grand was suddenly more popular than ever. It was always packed. 

Which explained why, when Clark and Lex rounded the corner, they stood in front of the seats, unbelieving. It was almost completely empty. "Wow, Kent," Lex began, sarcasm dripping. "You must have picked a real thriller." 

Clark was actually pleased with the low turnout. Theatres were always pretty intimate, but the less people around today, the better for him. Of course, he couldn't actually _say_ that. "It's some kind of action movie, right? I don't remember the ads or anything, but it got pretty good reviews." He frowned. "I mean, I think it did." 

Lex was amused and smiled genuinely. "You and that farmboy cloud you're always in." 

Clark's heart pattered at the sight of the upturned lips. "Well, you're no better, Mr. Work-a-holic." He almost winced. _Oh, that was corny. Why don't you tell him that he doesn't spend enough time with you next?_

"Pretty pathetic," chirped a bright, giddy voice from behind them. 

"Like a sweet, little married couple," said another, lower and with a slight lisp. 

They turned to find Chloe and Lana standing right behind them, smiling. Each had eclectic mixtures of candies in bright pink plastic bags and 'Ultra Sodas'. 

Lex stiffened at the new company and Clark gave him a confused look. _What the…?_

"Hey." Lex's voice was tight and resigned. He looked from to Clark, back to Lana, then down to his popcorn, sighing. 

"Mind if we join you?" Lana started and Lex became impossibly stiffer as he inhaled, his back straightening. 

Clark suddenly wished the theatre was packed, jam full of people with only seats here and there. That way there was no way in hell that there could be four together. He wouldn't mind sitting with Chloe and Lex, but Lana... He'd rather sit with Lex and be surrounded by strangers than have her sit with them in an almost empty theatre. It would just be too weird for him to have Lex on one side and Lana on the other. Not that he still felt anything for the girl. She was sweet and gorgeous and a good friend and all, but... 

She wasn't Lex. 

Clark looked to him, hoping the boy could come up with some excuse for them to be alone. Something along the lines of _"Well, see, we're actually on a date and I think dates stay to the duo. I mean, didn't you know? Clarky's taking me to the back."_

Clarky? 

He could live with _"Actually, I'm really sick *coughcough* and Clark's pretty much invincible to that, and your not, so there." _Or maybe, _"No. Go away Lana. I don't like you. You suck."_

Instead the boy looked indifferently at Clark and shrugged. His eyes seemed… Dead. "Sure. I don't care." 

_Liar. _Lex looked down at his popcorn. To the girls. To the screen, showing crooked ads for a car-dealership. Then back to the seats. 

Lex was avoiding Clark's gaze at all costs and Clark was starting to get a weird vibe. Lex obviously didn't want Lana and Chloe to join them, but why? 

_Could it be the same reason that _I_ don't want them to join us?_

Clark shook his head. _Yeah right_. "Cool," he said, nodding and smiling to his friends. 

"Great!" said Lana, and Chloe smiled at her. Both were completely oblivious to Lex's placid hostility and remained so even as Lex started up quickly and settled himself eight seats down in the middle row. Clark walked up to where Lex was but didn't walk down the isle. The girls stopped, waiting patiently behind him. 

"I thought we said _back_ row?" He started innocently enough. 

Lex frowned. "You still- You still want back row?" 

Something in the voice made Clark's fingers start to tingle. "Yeah." 

Lex's eyes flickered from his to the brunette behind him then back to Clark. "Of course you do, Clark." He stood up and walked back up the isle, rudely brushing past a stunned Clark a moving up the isle. 

Lex was acting like a scorned date. 

_No, _Clark thought._ He just wanted to come here with his buddy and take a breather from all of the stress he's been though lately. He doesn't want to play matchmaker today, doesn't want to be Lex Luthor, he just wants to be a normal guy hanging with a friend._

The jealousy daydream was nice, though. 

He felt a poke in the back. "You still there, Spaceboy?" He turned around and smiled at Chloe. She hit the mark so many times and just didn't know it. He ruffled her hair, knowing how much she hated it, then jogged up the stairs, leaving the girls to meander behind him. 

Lex was sitting clear to the left of the back row. It was obvious he assumed himself to be on the end of their seating arrangement. "Need me to move over some more?" His voice was frosty and lifeless. 

Clark shook his head. "No, this is good." He paused to make sure his two friends were still out of hearing range, then turned back to Lex. "What's up?" 

"Nothing, Kent." 

He winced, hurt at the cool use of his last name. Usually it sounded affectionate and friendly coming from the older boy. "You said you didn't care," he said in defense, his voice just a desperate whisper. 

"I don't," Lex hissed. "Why should I?" 

Clark was confused and he knew it showed on his face, but Lex refused to even look at him, watching another lopsided advertisement, this one for '~Smallville's Own _Jim's Stake and Ale_!~'. 

_Okay, fine. _Clark looked the seats over and found a way to satisfy his own little needs, hoping he didn't come off rude to Lana and Chloe. He surprised Lex out of his funk by pushing past his legs and moving to sit down on the boy's left. He then handed a curious Lex his soda and candy while he took off his jacket. He pulled the seat to his own left down and placed his jacket there, taking his soda from Lex and placing it in the cup holder, then grabbing the Goobers and putting them on the other armrest. He bent down to untie and re-knot his ratty tennis shoe laces, hoping to avoid questioning glances and discreetly watched Lana and Chloe's approach. 

As they reached the top, both girls seemed momentarily confused by the arrangement and looked to Lex who just shrugged. Lana smiled at him and took the seat to his right, unintentionally separating him and Chloe, and for that Clark was eternally grateful. Lex's recent monetary donations to the school library, cafeteria and- most importantly- paper, had Chloe going on and on to Pete and Clark about him and how she wanted an interview. With Lana in between, there'd be little chance of an impromptu Q and A. 

As Chloe sat down, immediately starting some conversation or other with Lana, Clark's curiosity jumped to a peak as to when his best friend and ex-crush became so close. He pushed aside thoughts of interrogating Chloe until later and sat up, instantly feeling Lex's gaze on him. He met the intense stare and felt Lex studying him, silently asking him why he chose to sit where he did. Asking him why, of all things, he'd _purposefully _blocked Lana from sitting next to him. 

Clark swallowed, ignoring the obvious. "Take your jacket?" 

Lex smirked. "Sure." He started to take the leather jacket off revealing a clingy, thin purple sweater, cut in a V-neck and exposing the white tee underneath. Clark couldn't help but wonder how tight that tee was on Lex's lean body. He'd seen Lex with the sleeves of his work shirts rolled up, seen the way the material of his pants settled when both sitting and moving. The implications of a well-kept physique were there and wanted to know how much work Lex put into keeping healthy and what kind of results it produced. 

Lex handed him the heavy jacket of which he deposited on top of his own, resisting the desire to pull the leather to him and take in a breath of Lexy goodness. 

_Oh, good God, Clark._

The next second he felt hot breath blazing into his ear. "Why aren't you sitting with your princess, Clark?" 

His eyes shut on reflex. _Lex isn't trying to be sexy, he isn't trying to be seductive and you'd better calm down._

"Huh?" he asked, his voice meek. Why couldn't he open his goddamned eyes? 

Lex moved in closer and Clark felt his ear tingle and his crotch stiffen in expectation of those soft, gorgeous lips brushing against his skin. "I asked you why you weren't sitting with Lana?" 

He had to keep himself from sighing in disappointment as he heard Lex sit back into his seat. 

There was a loud pop in the air and the screen went black, signaling the beginning of the previews. The eight or so people below began to clap. "Way to go, Tim!!" called out one of the men in the front. 

Clark turned to Lex. "I came with you." 

"So?" A sudden and curious softness had entered Lex's voice. 

He swallowed. "So, I didn't want to sit with her." 

"Why not?" 

Clark really didn't want to get into a discussion with his new crush about his old one's current zilch status on his personal Richter scale. "Maybe I just didn't want to, Lex." 

The older boy knew from the tone and the severe use of his name to drop the subject. Clark rarely ever shied away from most topics- he could think of a couple involving his strength and agility- but this was one he was steadfast about not discussing and the Luthor could tell. 

Lex turned to Lana and Chloe. "So, ladies. What brings you to this particular cinematic establishment?" 

_Can't just say movie theatre, can you?_

"Keanu Reeves." They responded in unison. 

"He's in it," smiled Lana sweetly, her eyes dreamy. 

"He dies." Chloe's smile was shark-like and her eyes vicious. "Which only goes to prove that if you want something badly enough, it'll eventually happen." Clark looked at Lex, liking Chloe's reasoning. 

Lex turned to Clark. "You picked something with Keanu Reeves?" He paused, looking at the screen, which was currently showing a preview for a new movie, _Sorority Boys_. Clark had heard about it, thought it looked good, but figured it would be out on tape in no time. 

Lex stood. "I may not get out to the movies much, Clark, but even _I _know Keanu's pushing the limits of what any sane, red-blooded male can take. Even in an action movie. I'm outta here." 

Clark knew he was kidding but his hand shot up to grab Lex's elbow anyway, possibly a little tighter than necessary. "Sit." 

"For what?" 

He shrugged. "For Keanu." 

Lex rolled his eyes. 

"He really does die," Chloe supplied helpfully. "It's reputed to be surprisingly gruesome, excruciating and realistic. Something that any pragmatic Reeves heckler would wish to partake in." She grinned at Lana who just rolled her eyes, trying to hide a small smile behind her soda. 

Lex nodded and sat down. "Well, Ms. Sullivan, you are the bearer of good news. I think I'll stay." He glanced at the screen. 

Clark grinned. "For Keanu?" 

"Of course. For _Keanu_." The voice was low and sarcastic, and Lex hadn't even bothered to glance over at Clark. 

Clark shook his head, a little frustrated. So now he was back to being upset that Chloe and Lana were with them? He massaged the back of his neck and focused on the screen, fearing he'd never understand his strange, sexy friend. 

+_+_+_+_+ 

It was only about twenty minutes into the film when Clark's attention span completely dissolved. 

The movie was alright but even better had been Lex's snickers and insidious comments about the movie's main star. They were directed specifically to Lana as it had become more than painfully obvious that she was starry-eyed over the comely but prosaic celebrity and after about fifteen minutes she'd had enough. Lex's on and off jokes had Clark and Chloe grinning, and even Lana had given them a smile or two, but she was truly trying to enjoy the film. Lex finally went too far with one that Clark hadn't even heard and had resulted in a slap on the arm. Lex couldn't take a hint for shit, but the slap got his attention and so here they sat, in silence watching a movie waiting for an ending and a gruesome death. 

And now he was zoning. Hmm… zoning on Lex. Hmm… zoning on Lex while eating- 

_Damn it! _He only had two Goobers left. Deciding to save the candy for later, he stuffed them in the seat next to him and his fingers brushed the leather sleeve of Lex's jacket, causing a slight tingle. 

It was dark, right? No one was watching him, so… 

He sneaked a peek at Lex with his peripheral vision and confirmed that Lex was indeed watching the film. His handsome features formed a grimace of pain, but whether it was from the horrific acting or from holding back the ever-witty commentary, Clark couldn't begin to guess. He smiled, briefly admiring the flawless pale skin, strong nose, and ample, inviting lips, mostly hidden from view thanks to the grimace. _God, he's sexy._

With the green light and feeling a little bit like a pervert, he moved to the left until he was leaning a little over the armrest. He turned so it looked like he was searching for something and pulled Lex's jacket up to his nose, inhaling quietly. 

_Heavenly._

The scent was so rich, so full. Lex, thankfully, didn't wear cologne. No expensive fragrance camisole for him. This was just one hundred percent Lex. 

The woody and oiled scent of the boy's study, a.k.a. office, was heaviest and Clark wished he could take that away. It was the place where Lex dealt with tension and frustration, his father and business. The place where there was an abundance of alcohol, but not of solutions. 

He caught a whiff of the burgers and fries that they had eaten earlier in the day, right after Lex had picked Clark up from the farm. He remembered making Lex laugh. Such a rare and amazing sound, with a stunning deep timbre and heart-stopping texture. Lex had his own natural aphrodisiac and Clark sometimes wished he could tell Lex just what the older boy did to him, sometimes wished he could take Lex away into his barn or even a closet and just _show_ him. 

There was the spicy scent of Lex's newest foreign car, leather upholstery and more oil. The offer still stood for him to take the thing for a spin. 

Even more important there was another scent, one that Clark recognized and knew immediately. 

About a month ago, Lex had been in the barn with him for about half an hour, just sitting and talking while Clark listened without much commentary, when he got an emergency phone call. A major merger meltdown or whatever, and he had to split. Six or seven hours later, a well showered and fed Clark had headed up to his Fortress of Solitude when he saw Lex's jacket, this time an expensive Armani deal, nicely folded and placed on top of his radio. He had picked it up, intending take it to his room to give back to Lex when he made the delivery rounds in the next two days. Then he had gotten a whiff of the material. 

Lex had never seemed so close. 

It was such a subtle scent, and as such, it was one he couldn't describe, but it smelled good, cozy and like something he wanted to be a part of. Finding that Lex smelled like that... He still hadn't gotten around to giving the jacket back, but the odd thing was that Lex had never come around looking for it. Sometimes in bed at night, Clark would imagine that Lex would come over, using the jacket as an excuse to drop by. They'd go up to his room to fetch it and Lex would touch him, kiss him, seduce him. Sometimes he was the one that seduced Lex, dropping to his knees in what his sleepy, horny teenaged mind saw as the ultimate form of worship. 

Chloe laughed, bringing Clark back to the present just as there was a smacking sound and his best friend's low whine. _So Lana's getting violent with everyone tonight._

Something bumped up against Clark's knee. He jumped and yelped at the same time, dropping the sleeve and sitting straight up in his seat, almost knocking his soda into Lex's lap. 

"Jesus, Kent, chill." Lex sounded hurt. "I just bumped you. Sorry." 

He looked over to find Lex pulling his knee far over to the right. 

_No! Come back! Do it again!_

The other boy was slinking down in his seat, watching the screen, and acting very strange. 

_Not 'strange'. _Clark realized with a start. _Guilty. He's acting _guilty_._

After all, Clark would know. _Damn jacket._

He watched Lex a moment. _Did he actually do it on purpose?_

Clark wanted nothing more than to run his fingers down Lex's inner thigh, anchoring on to the kneecap and pulling it back to touch his. The pure possibility that Lex had touched him on purpose set his stomach ablaze, and he wished he hadn't taken that moment to sniff Lex's outerwear. He would have enjoyed the contact so much. And maybe if he hadn't jumped- maybe Lex's knee would have stayed put. 

He slumped into his chair remembering the whole reason he had been so crazily looking forward to this night. Accidental touches and grazes in the dark. He'd completely forgotten about that possibility when Lana and Chloe showed up, and he had not once thought that Lex would have initiated the touching into being. 

_Maybe he didn't._

Then again, maybe he _did_. 

Clark decided he had to find out. 

Currently out of munchies, or at least close, he had reason to get up and get more. On the way out to the concession stand he could 'accidentally' stumble onto Lex, maybe dropping his hands on Lex's thighs to steady himself. He'd always wanted to know what they'd feel like, and now was the time to- 

_Or not. _Chloe's gleeful expression belied of a screen death all too present and close for him to just split. After all, it was the reason Lex was staying. 

_Right. For Keanu._

He sat back, almost slumping again when he heard a soft crunch beside him. He grinned. Lex had made his snack last, thereby giving Clark an excuse. 

Clark glanced over the boy's form, quickly making a mental note of Lex's current physical stance, then focused back on the movie. 

One arm on the armrest closest to Clark, purple sweater sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow. Both gray clad legs shifted to the right- in guilty and hurt exaggeration that just seemed to solidify Clark's assumption that the bump had been intentional- and body leaning just slightly on the elbow on the armrest, as if he still wanted to be near his pal. 

Could just be balance. 

Sitting up straight and breathing in, he made his move, keeping his eyes glued to the screen in front of him as if whatever was up there really interested him. He brought his hand down to the armrest, breezing his fingers not against Lex's hand, but against the exposed skin of the older boy's forearm, warm and smooth. 

Lex inhaled sharply and Clark narrowed his eyes at the screen, 'interest' intensifying, and pretended to move for the popcorn. Instead his hand brushed against Lex's chest, then angled for the treat, pressing down into the bucket in Lex's lap a little harder than necessary. He retrieved a large handful of the treat. 

"Hey!" Lex hissed. 

Clark quickly crammed the food into his mouth. "Wha?" 

"That's mine, Kent." 

He looked at Lex. "Wan ih bagh?" 

"No, I don't want it back!" 

He swallowed, grinning. "Yummy." 

"I know." 

"Buttery, even." 

Lex glared at him. "You stole it!" 

"I know, but I'm hungry," he whined. 

"I offered to buy you some." 

"I wasn't hungry then." Clark went for another round, once again pressing the bucket down into Lex's crotch, this time harder and Lex looked down and to the right, shifting uncomfortably. 

Clark pulled away another handful, a little surprised that Lex hadn't tried to stop him. 

"After the amount of burgers you put away," the other boy whispered. "I'm surprised you haven't exploded. And what the hell happened to the Goobers? Eat them all?" 

"Most of them." 

"Most of them?" he asked, voice getting louder. "_Most_? And you're mooching offa me?" 

"Shh!! I can't hear Keanu!" 

Lex looked over at Lana, then settled back into his seat. "Sorry." 

Clark went for his third batch, but Lex moved the bucket from his grasp. He leaned closer to Clark so as not to disturb Lana. "Uh, uh. You're a pig, Kent. You've already eaten about as much as I have this entire time." 

"You don't know how to enjoy a good snack." 

"No, I just know how to savor." 

Clark, becoming braver, turned and stared into Lex's eyes, knowing the heat, the suggestions showed. "I know how to savor too, Lex." 

Lex's eyes fluttered and his lips parted just a bit. Clark was sure he knew that look. Attraction. 

His breathing became imperceptibly faster. He gave Lex his widest grin, looked down at the boy's mouth and licked his own salty lips, wishing they were Lex's. He wasn't sure enough though. "I'm a little thirsty. And, you know, my carbonated poison's only makin' it worse, so..." He pushed up, putting his hand on Lex's to brace himself, and leaned over the older boy to grab the undefended water, letting his body lean slightly on top of Lex's. 

As Clark grabbed the cup of water, Lana and Chloe looked over at him with amusement. "Hi," Lana said, smiling sweetly and clearly confused. 

"Hi," he said, happy to prolong his time above and over Lex. "Just stealing some water." 

"Ah." As if it all made sense. 

Clark was about to strike up a brief conversation when he felt Lex lightly nuzzle the back of his head with his nose and almost passed out. He could feel the inhale and realized that Lex was- 

Smelling him. 

His felt his jeans tighten embarrassingly and pulled back, taking the water with him. Since Chloe and Lana were watching him he couldn't brush past Lex as sensually as he wanted and instead landed in his seat with an unceremonious plop. 

Lex had smelled him. Had smelled his hair. 

That was a definite sign of attraction. 

He sat back in his seat and looked over at his friend in time to see Lex run a shaky hand over his smooth scalp. He was nervous, jittery, and looking _extremely _guilty. 

_He thinks I didn't notice?_

"You could've asked, Clark." Even though it was a whisper, Clark could hear the tremble in Lex's words. He smiled. He still had anout an hour and 15 minutes of movie. This was going to be fun. 

He took a long sip and reached for the bucket again. Lex saw what he was after and snatched the popcorn away leaving Clark's open hand to land in Lex's lap. 

Lex's extremely _hard _lap. 

Clark choked on the water as Lex bounced in his seat, scattering his popcorn to the floor and catching attention from Chloe and Lana. 

"Shit! Uh, sorry." Lex said and stood up. "Yeah. I- I gotta go." 

Clark reached up, panicked at Lex's words and pulled the boy down, hard, and back into his seat. Lex looked miserable as he sat back, fidgeting. Clark's hand had moved back into his own lap, where it held Lex's ice water, grip tight. 

He had needed proof of Lex's feelings towards him before doing anything, before saying anything. Well, _there _was his proof. Very hard evidence of what Lex thought and felt. He smiled to himself, relieved that Lex quite obviously felt the same- 

_He smelled me_. 

-and excited about the possibilities. 

After about a minute, the girls had their attention focused back on the movie and Lex spoke up. 

"It's not what you think." He sounded tired and strained. Clark wanted to make that go away. He always wanted Lex to be relaxed around him. Well, either that or very tense, but only the good kind of tense, the sweet kind. The kind _he_ got just looking into those cool blue eyes. 

He returned Lex's water to the cup-holder, this time without all the fanfare, then leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear. 

"I hope it is, Lex." He made sure to touch the lobe just lightly with his bottom lip. It was so hard not to just bite down. "I _really_ hope it is." 

He nuzzled his nose against Lex's cheek before sitting back in his seat and watching a dark-eyed Lex look at him in lustful surprise. Without breaking eye contact, Clark felt around for his box of Goobers. Grabbing them he deftly emptied the two and transferred one into his right hand. He held the chocolate bit in nervous fingers. "I owe you right?" 

Lex frowned at the candy. 

"Open up." His voice cracked but at this point he didn't care. He was throbbing so painfully through his jeans at this incredible, fantasy-like moment, he wouldn't care if everyone around them spontaneously combusted. 

Lex's lids hooded his eyes and he slowly began to open his mouth. Clark's large and clumsy fingers found their way to those sweet, full lips and pushed the candy inside, tracing the outline. Lex kept eye contact with Clark and whimpered. Clark felt a jump in his pants and grabbed the other piece of chocolate, holding it up to Lex's mouth. More confident, Lex opened wider and as Clark's fingers went to drop the candy inside, Lex took them into his mouth. Clark gasped at the heat, the hot, wet, silky texture of Lex's mouth and tongue. "Lex." 

The boy closed his eyes, pulling more of Clark's thumb and forefinger into his mouth, and began to suck. Clark had to keep from squirming or crying out. He looked to the girls and back to Lex. The last thing he wanted to do was attract attention but how could he not. Lex's tongue was enticing other parts Clark's body and one in particular was screaming for some corporeal courtesy. 

_Oh, god! He's sucking so hard._

Lex pulled back and opened his eyes to Clark who was stunned by what he saw. Lex was so needy in that moment. Clark could tell that the boy wanted to feel as though he'd done something sweet and seductive, not completely inappropriate. 

Never had Clark wanted to kiss Lex more than that moment. Now that he knew the heated liquid of that mouth, he craved it for his own, he longed to take Lex's mouth, to fuck it hard with his tongue and leave nothing but pleads, but he had to do something that would not gain looks. So he used the back of his hand to caress Lex's face. 

"Oh, Clark." 

It was barely a breath. It couldn't have been real, but oh, it so very much was and Clark could feel it everywhere in his body because there had been such dire need in that tone. 

"Yes, Lex?" The boy shivered in response and that was too much for Clark. He had to touch Lex the way his body begged him to, wanted to have Lex's hot mouth melding with his own, wanted to feel their bodies pressed together. 

He stood up tossing Lex his jacket so the older boy would have something to cover himself with, and passed in front of him, facing the screen so that he wouldn't be showing his extended lower portions off to his friends. 

"We'll be back," he said, his voice low and gruff to his own ears. "New munchies." 

"Hurry up, Clark. Keanu's gonna buy it any minute." 

"Kay, Chlo." He really didn't intend to hurry back at all. If he and Lex never returned, it wasn't something he was going to regret. 

"Take your time, Lex," Lana said joking. 

"Oh, don't worry," Lex taunted. "We'll be back." 

_We will?_

"For Keanu?" Lana inquired sarcastically. 

"Of course." 

Clark ran down the steps of the seating, hell-bent, and heard Lex's pace matching his, just a little bit behind. He couldn't believe that Lex was actually hurrying to make out with him, hurrying to kiss _him_, Clark Kent. 

He rounded the corner and kept going, stopping only to hold open the door. He turned to see Lex putting on his jacket, and his stomach clenched as the boy got nearer. The heat was so evident on the pale face, the lust was almost enough to make him explode. 

_Oh, boy._

Lex slowed but instead of walking out the door, he brushed himself up against Clark. Front to front, chest to chest, almost nose to nose. If it weren't for the small height difference- 

Clark felt Lex's erection graze his own and his nose flared. "Lex," he growled. 

The older boy smiled, genuine and a little nervous. "Yes?" Such a sweet softness there. Clark looked down at the pink lips in front of him and licked his own, rubbing his nose against Lex's. 

Lex shuddered, then backed away. "Not here." 

Clark nodded and grabbed Lex's hand, pulling him out of the theatre. Looking around and assessing that they were alone, he moved out into the hall and heading towards the bathrooms, then past them. 

"Uh, Clark. Where-" 

"We're going outside." 

"But the door's are on the other-" 

"There's an employee parking lot in the back. It's covered from view by the Beanery and Dawson's Clothes." 

"How'd you-" 

"Pete's got a job here on weekends." He rounded the corner and saw the door. He sped up, pulling Lex behind him and pushed it open, stepping outside and straight into falling water. He looked up and stepped back, startled and bumping into Lex. It was raining hard and Clark, getting splattered, whirled around. "Don't let the door-" 

Too late. The door clicked shut. He heard the second click as it was locked from the inside automatically. 

"Damn it. Lex, your jacket." 

The rain pummeled the leather and Lex just laughed, pulling Clark by his drenched shirt roughly to his chest. 

Clark stared at the man looking up at him with such blatant happiness, carefree abandon of everything around him. He'd never before seen this expression. So… cheerful. This was all Lex, no Luthor. 

Clark let his hand travel down the back of Lex's head, feeling the bone in the back, the one that formed a small, sexy knot. He pulled Lex close, turning his head and kissed it slowly, letting his lips open slightly so that he could taste Lex with his tongue. Lex made a sound deep in his throat and Clark pulled back slightly and walked forward, pressing Lex into the metal door. 

He put his arms on either side of his friend and bent down to rub his face against Lex's cheek. 

_So soft._

He felt Lex's hands trail up the wet, white tee, over the muscles of his chest. Those hands felt so right touching him, caressing his body. "Lex," he moaned and bit down on the boy's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, and feeling Lex's gasp reverberate through his body. 

"Clark?" Lex panted. 

"Mmm?" He didn't want to lose this ear for anything. He sucked harder. 

"Oh, damn it, Kent… oh, god, would you just…" Another gasp as Clark's tongue licked under Lex's ear. "Just kiss me already." 

Clark moved, but he didn't pull back, he didn't move to look at Lex, he didn't try to come up with some witty remark. He just shut his eyes and let his mouth find it's way to Lex's. His blind lips located their opponents and he pulled at them immediately. They parted, but he didn't enter right away, instead letting his tongue taste Lex's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and over. Lex moaned, sounding so throaty, so desperate that Clark just plunged in, not needing a second cue. 

He kissed Lex furiously, letting out all of his pent-up sexual desires, and the boy's head banged into the door. He started to pull back to see if Lex was okay, but iron fists were suddenly clutching at his sodden hair, demanding to be pulled into an even tighter embrace. Clark's arms wrapped around Lex's waist, and pulled his body close, trying to remain in control but Lex was pushing into his mouth, driving his own tongue deep and then pulling back, deep and then pulling back, making love to Clark the only way he could at that moment. 

Somehow the older boy maneuvered them around and pressed Clark up against the brick wall. Standing on his toes, he ravaged Clark's mouth, leaving him to whimper pathetically into Lex. His wet hands traveled up from Lex's waist, dipping under the jacket, sweater and undershirt to find the glorious skin beneath, the dry, warm and hairless skin. His fingers roamed over the well defined muscles, up to the chest, eliciting a groan from Lex. 

Groin white hot and on fire, he pushed desperately into Lex, who responded by grinding him into the wall behind. They both broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath and, after a moment, they met each others eyes. The instant the contact was born, Clark ground himself into Lex again, and the boy shut his eyes, breath becoming even quicker. Clark's hands began to descend from Lex's chest to his stomach, back to his waist then they found their way down and around to grasp Lex's wool-covered ass tightly, kneading the muscular globes. 

Lex cried out and burrowed himself into Clark's throat, beginning to dry-hump Clark's thigh in quick, small jerks. Clark could tell Lex was holding back and his grip on Lex's rear tightened. He jerked the boy to him, fast and firm, creating an airtight seal between them. 

Thunder roared. "I want you, Lex," he rammed himself hard against the other boy. Lex shouted his name and began to pound into Clark. They caught each others eyes and he met the furious ramming with his own, knowing only that this felt so good, so right and that he was about to come. He'd been keyed up, lustful and wanting Lex so much that he was ready. 

Lightning struck down at the same exact moment Clark felt his release. Though his jeans were already wet from the rain, he felt the new, warm wetness coming out in uneven spurts and snaking its way through his underwear. 

"Clark, please. Oh, Clark." Lex was still driving madly into him, not yet there, so Clark spun them around, leaving Lex once again backed up against the metal door. He pinned Lex in place with his body, keeping Lex's thrusts to a minimum. 

"I need… to keep… I need-" 

"To finish," Clark said kissing Lex hastily on the lips. "I know." He leaned his forehead up against the top of Lex's head and dropped his hand to cup the bulging erection between them and then began to massage, rubbing his hand frantically up and down. Lex threw his head back into the door, calling out Clark's name. Clark moved faster and Lex shivered. After a moment he tensed up and Clark continued to rub, only slower. He soon felt warmth filling Lex's pants. 

They were both breathing hard and he noticed that hands were clutching his tee-shirt with ferocity, as if the pale paws letting go meant everything would disappear. He took a good look at the boy in front of him: eyes closed, face flushed, lips parted, chest heaving. Moving his hand up to let his fingers skim the back of Lex's head, he dipped forward to brush his lips against the other boy's. 

"Clark." Lex didn't open his eyes, but his hands moved to grab Clark's arms, rubbing up and down. 

Clark kissed Lex softly and when Lex opened up beneath him, he slipped in with languid ease, deliberately feeling out each tooth, each ridge of Lex's palate. He heard silvery moans beneath him, sweet and gentle in their enjoyment, and then retreated as Lex's tongue moved to perform the same task. He trembled as Lex's tongue explored him so intimately, so tenderly. 

So perfectly. 

There was no rush, no urgent need to conceal their actions, as no one was around. Clark felt light-headed, blissfully content and he cupped Lex's face in his hands. He could smell him, the real Lex, mixed with a slight musky aroma, the scent of fresh, cleansing rain and the electrically charged air. 

Lex was shivering against his body. He pulled away from the kiss, and Lex leaned up against the door, watching him with contented eyes. Clark rubbed his hands up and down Lex's leather-clad arms. "You're shaking." 

"Am I?" The reply was so soft he could barely hear it over the rain. 

"Yeah. Are you cold?" 

Lex shrugged. "I suppose." 

Clark wished he hadn't been born so immune to the Earth's chillier temperatures. It left him a little on the outside of things and he always felt inconsiderate not noticing people's reactions around him. "Want to go back inside?" 

Lex shook his head. 

"Are you sure? Because you look like you're freezing?" 

"Then w-warm me up." Clark stepped up, wrapping his arms around his quaking friend. 

"So that's a 'no' to finishing the movie." 

"Can we do this in there?" 

"Uh. I don't think it would be appropriate action movie etiquette." 

Lex laughed. "Then let's stay here. I really don't want to head back anyway." 

Clark grinned. "Not even for Keanu?" 

"Kent." He kissed Lex, again, warm with the knowledge that this was real, very real. He dropped his hands back down to grab Lex's firm rear, hearing Lex croon appreciatively into his mouth, and decided that he'd be comfortable to just live his life for that one sound.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
